The invention relates to aquarium stands for supporting a removable aquarium tank.
Aquarium tanks typically include glass sidewalls bonded to each other along their corners and to a glass bottom wall. The tank has upper and lower border frames, which may be wood, plastic or metal, extending horizontally around the tank and bonded thereto along the tops and bottoms of the sidewalls. The border frames serve as fitting jigs during assembly of the aquarium, and are left in place bonded to the sidewalls to protect the edges of the glass wall during shipment. In the end use of the aquarium, the border frames are usually left in place bonded to the sidewalls, and the tank is supported on a horizontal surface of an aquarium stand.
The present invention provides an aquarium stand having a base with an upper horizontally extending guide track receiving the tank at its lower border frame in horizontal sliding and flush fit relation. The guide track and flush fit confine the tank and prevent undesired lateral shifting movement of the tank, to prevent the tank from being unintentionally pushed off the aquarium stand by being bumped, or sliding or "walking" off the stand due to vibration or tremors.